Lady of the rainbow
by Loki Sigyn
Summary: Iris is not the ideal attractive greek goddess..what happens when she is finnally checked-out by a guy? Who hapens to be her friend's uncle... Rated T for possible lemon.
1. Her best friend's uncle

The woman tended gingerly to her irises. They were beautiful flowers that she had grown since her birth. She liked to pretend that she was named after the flowers, that when she was born, her eyes reminded her father of them. But sadly, the flowers were actually named after _her. _She was a greek goddess. The greek goddess of rainbows. Even though there was nothing much about her,

she liked to pretend that she was desired by many men. As she picked the purple flowers she liked to pretend she got them from an admirer. The only person who ever saw through her silly behavior was her friend, Khione. She had befriended her on one of her mail routes. She had heard the rumor (obviously, she loved to spread rumors) about a girl who had slept with two gods. (one had been her boss, Hermes) She had boasted about it…had her memory wiped, and had her killed to be reborn as the daughter of Boreas. She didn't remember anything of her past affair, and Iris had no intention of telling her.

Iris loved to visit her friend on hot days. Her house was always boiling hot…seeing as to the fact that her dad is Helios the sun god.

Today was an especially hot day.

She watched her father push the gates open and ride his golden stallions onto the sky. After he was well out of sight, she would go to Khione's palace. Iris' mother never told her father of her visits. Helios and Boreas never really got along.

Iris concentrated on the beams of light coming from her dad, she pulled her crystal necklace out and focused the beams of light into the crystal prism. When she was sure she had formed a rainbow, she focused on where to go. _Boreas' palace._ Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her friend's room. Khione was draped against her bed swaddled in her trademark blue robes. Iris could always see how she got two gods in bed with her. She had a voluptuous figure and raven hair that framed her pale face.

"Iris! Pleasure!" she said, her breath was foggy, (They were in a castle made of ice)

"You seem unwell, is everything okay?" Iris replied, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just caught a cold." The friends both laughed at her play on words.

"Very funny Khione." Iris admitted.

"Don't you have mail to deliver?"

"I'm free today. That's why I came." Iris said. Khione should've guessed. Iris was never a procrastinator.

The friends shared an awkward silence. It had been weeks since they had talked. Ever since Iris became appointed as the messenger along the minor gods, her life was never the same. When Khione finally came up with words to say, the door to her room swung open.

The stranger was dressed in a white tunic. His blonde hair rested in curls atop his head. He was slightly tanned and his eyes were the color of a fresh shoot of grass. Apon entering the room, Iris felt it had gotten a few degrees hotter. Her suspicions were confirmed when a drop of water dripped on her head from a slowly melting icicle.

"Uncle." Khione said, cooly, "I thought it was said not to enter the ice castle."

"It was said, but I didn't listen." he replied in the same tone. His gaze fell on Iris, who was trying to shy away from Khione's family conversation. His eyes seemed to run over her body before he locked his green eyes with hers. "Who's your friend?" he asked Khione, smirking, not breaking his gaze.

"It doesn't matter who she is!" Khione exclaimed irritatedly. "You're melting father's palace!"

"Oh your old father's palace doesn't matter to me!" the man exclaimed, tearing his eye-contact with Iris to glare at his niece. "He can go rot in hell for all I care!" Iris saw her friend flinch at his words. "Your Uncle, Notus, wants to hold a council. He thinks it'll bring us together. Bullshit." he spat. Even Iris found herself crumpling under his harsh words. Khione straightened under her Uncle's glare.

"If that is all." she said bravely. He turned his gaze back to Iris.

"Who _are _you?" he asked. Iris looked into her lap.

"Iris, messenger of the gods. Daughter of Helios." she said. She glanced up at him. He smirked,

"Helios, eh?" he said, "How is he?"

"As young as ever." Khione said impatiently, "Now please leave, I think the ceiling is going to collapse."

"Very well." he said, tipping his head to his niece's friend. "Now tell your father what I told you Khione." he warned his niece.

"Yes, yes!" Khione exclaimed. The man laughed at her discomfort before leaving. "I'm sorry Iris." Khione sighed. "He's a very moody god."

"Is he your father's brother?" Iris asked.

"Yes. The god of spring. He's a little too warm for my taste." Khione replied with a laugh. Iris glanced up at the ceiling of the room.

"Why does he speak of your father in a harsh manner?"

"Oh, my father and his brothers don't really get along so much." Khione replied. Her eyes narrowed at her friend. "Did you notice the way he was looking at you?"

"No-" Iris lied, a slow blush invaded her thoughts.

"He's dangerous, Iris." Khione said, her voice suddenly low. "He's said to pursue girls until they give in."

"Look, Khione. I appreciate the flattery but I'm not so beautiful." Iris snorted.

"If you don't give in, he could force himself on you. Rape you." she continued.

"I really don't think your uncle likes me, okay?" Iris pressed. Her voice possessed an authority that stopped Khione from continuing.


	2. Grabbed by the waist

It had been awhile since Iris had taken care of her flowers. She hadn't felt the same since the day before, she didn't know why. She gripped her water can, sending little showers of waters down on her roses, orchids, and irises. She had liked to fantasize about being a princess from a faraway land where she owned acres and acres of land and billions of drachmas. She would've been the best dancer, best singer. She would be so perfect that people would grab her by the waist. _Grab her by the waist? _Iris realized that she had fantasized herself into reality. Someone had indeed grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her back collided against the offender's chest, she could feel their breath on her neck. Iris attempted to free herself from the position, she squirmed until she was facing the person. She dropped her watering can in surprise.

"_You!" _Iris whispered. The man- Khione's uncle- had wrapped his arm around her waist, making it impossible to escape him. He laughed breezily, "It's about time I told you my name!" he said, his green eyes twinkling, "I am Zephyrus, god of the west wind and son of Astraeus." his free hand played with Iris' hair. Occasionally brushing her neck and sending chills down her spine.

"I'm not very comfortable, Zephyrus." Iris snapped, her chest hurt from being pressed against his.

"But I am." Zephyrus whispered, leaning closer to touch his lips to her neck. Iris shuddered.

"I like you, Iris." he said after what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same about you." she said, hoping she sounded sympathetic. He laughed,

"Then I will pursue you until you do!" he replied, "I'm not so easy to get rid of, Iris. You will learn this sooner or later." he released his grip on her waist and gingerly cupped her face. He gave her one last look before pressing his lips onto hers. His hands travelled down her back again to the same position it had been, his lips moved urgently against hers. Iris involuntarily wrapped her hands around his neck and felt him smile into kiss. Iris realized her mistake when his tongue traced her bottom lip. She slowly put a hand on his chest and pushed him away, hoping that she wouldn't anger the god. Instead, he shook his head, smiled and disappeared.

Iris ran back to her room as fast as she could and buried her face in her pillows. Her cheeks were on fire. This had been exactly what she dreamed of! To be pursued and loved by a man, but was he the man she wanted to be pursued by? Sure, he was good looking…but Iris didn't feel any sparks flying when she saw him. He had fallen in love with her in only a day. Wasn't that an infatuation? She didn't know what to call it. She didn't know whether she enjoyed it or not.

The rainbow goddess filled her tub with warm milk. (she had heated a quart in the morning.) She threw in drops of assorted essential oils, a basket of rose petals and undressed. Her body still tingled from Zephyrus' touch. She was going to wash all her feelings away. Coming out of the bathtub, she felt like another woman. One that wasn't timid about her body. One that was confident. She supposed that was one plus side to having a god ridiculously in love with you. Still, she didn't believe it. How could a man like him claim to love a girl like her? Sure her tresses were raven, but not as luscious as Khione's! Her skin was milky but not compared to that of Aphrodite's! And she wouldn't even _compare _herself to anyone on the matter of her chest. She had never been well-endowed but she supposed her breasts were big enough to pass off as modest. But the way Zephyrus looked at her hungrily made her feel ten times more beautiful than she actually was. How his eyes sparkled when he saw her (even though it was only twice). He had handled her in the roughest matter possible, yet she felt like he was gently caressing her.

If this was love, she didn't want anything to do with it.

That evening, she went to talk to her boss, Hermes. She found him with Apollon, they seemed to be pondering over something important.

"Iris!" Hermes said, his lips pulled over his teeth in a grin. "We were just thinking of you."

"Were you now." Iris replied warily. "What is it that you're worried about?"

"We were just wondering why there wasn't a rainbow today." Apollo said, his brows furrowed in thought and suspicion. _Oh snapdragons. _Iris chided herself, _In all of your petty worries, you had forgotten to display a rainbow? _

"I was late to wake up." she easily lied. Hermes nodded his head and flashed her a smile, but Apollon was not one to be fooled. He had the gift of knowing the difference between truth and lie, thank the gods he hadn't chose to ask her about it then and there. Iris excused herself hesitantly, but to her relief was dismissed by the god of truth. She was thankful to have his weakness at her grasp. All the Olympians knew about his weakness for Hermes, he would love nothing more than to be alone with him. She left the room and wandered farther into the landscape. The nymphs danced, the satyrs chased, it was a picturesque day. Iris caught a sight of the four anemoi brothers in the closer distance, they seemed to be bickering about something. She saw her offender-Zephyrus- who seemed to be well into the argument, but he smirked when he caught her looking at him with interest. He gave her a brief wink before resuming his conversation.

Why was she the one who had to go through this?

She felt undeserving of such love.


	3. The rape of a nymph

**This does not in any way support rape. Rape is ugly. I apologize for any inconvenience. **

Zephyrus thought his day couldn't get any better. In his terrible fight with his brothers, the doll he had been pursuing..what was her name? Iris. She threw him a glance. And the better part was that the other girl he had also been persuading…was alone. He had been escaping his elder brothers' rants by taking a long walk through the forest when she caught her eye. Her voluptuous figure was covered by modest clothing. Her chocolate tressed flowed behind her as she went back and forth on her flowery swing.

Chloris.

He had been persuading her to sleep with him for years. Every time she refused him ruthlessly.

This time she would pay.

He slid up behind her, as soundless as the wind, and grabbed her unflatteringly; Flipping her over his back and carrying her away to his castle. Her screams were muffled by the roaring wind from which the speed he flew. No one was going to stop him.

The second he broke the door to his room open,he threw the insufferable nymph on his bed, her blue eyes went wide as she witnessed the god undress.

"What's wrong Chloris?" Zephyrus mocked, "Cat got your tongue?" his palace was always empty, he didn't need to worry about witnesses.

"Zephyrus please!" she pleaded, tears sprung to her eyes, "Be rational!" she scooted away from his advancing steps. He drew the curtains and drew his dagger.

"Oh come, Chloris, this will be easier and a lot less painful if you co-operate."

* * *

Oh yes, it felt great. Her screams, his thrusts…he relished her agony. But he couldn't have kept it a secret even if he tried. He boasted to his openmouthed brothers who passed it to their daughters and sons who passed it to their friends. Soon, all of Olympus knew. He got nods of appreciation from the other gods, no matter how cordial…boys always enjoyed a good abduction story. On the other hand, the nymph ran to a group of laughing goddesses for protection. He was confronted by them the next day.

"Have you no shame?" Athena spat.

"How is that your problem anyways?" Zephyrus replied with the same disgust.

"How could you?" a voice trembled. It _had_ to be the girl. Khione _just had _to tell her, didn't she? She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You took the virginity of a poor woman, because she rejected you?" Zephyrus hung his head. _Well when you put it that way… _he wanted to say. He had almost gotten Iris to think that she was the only one on his mind. And the fun that could've been! Imagine spending a night with the goddess of rainbows!

"You can't do anything _now_." he stammered. Athena shook her head.

"Men like you.." she began, but never finished before she stormed away. Zephyrus thought maybe he should sweet-talk Iris again, about how he just needed some love or bullshit like that. She looked at him with scorn and disappeared in a flash.

_What had he done?_


	4. This doesn't change anything!

**I apologize for the short chapter last time. I hope you'll forgive me with this long one. Shout out to Cupcakes327 and Renee Swan for my first reviews on chapter three! Thanks guys, you're the best! You two can place your request for what you might want in the upcoming chapter and I might put it in!**

* * *

**ZEPHYRUS**

Zephyrus couldn't hold in his dread. His actions had been too quick with no time for regret. He had to make it right again, he had to find her. Using his control over the wind, he transported to the palace of Helios. The god was sitting idle at his throne, Apollo had gone to ride the chariot today.

"Zephyrus!" Helios greeted, "How are the times?"

"Good, my lord. If you permit me, may I see your daughter?"

"Oh, do delight me with the news! Do you fancy her?" Helios roared, as if the idea of fancying his daughter was an idea to be laughed at. Zephyrus laughed along.

"No my lord, I have a message from Hermes." Helios gave him a curt nod and Zephyrus went up the stairs and into the first room he saw. Iris was kneeling at the foot of her bed, sobbing into her arms.. He moved up to her noiselessly as he had did before to Chloris, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against him and twisted furiously to face him, her kaleidoscopic eyes glistened with tears. She struggled a bit more, trying to push him away at first but eased into his embrace. She cried into his shoulder, causing him pangs of grief in the pit of his stomach.

"Why?" Iris whimpered to him.

"I don't know." he replied softly. "I didn't know it would hurt you this much."

"You _played _with my feelings!" she said.

"I know. I know." he replied soothingly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Have I ever told you how _gorgeous _you look?" Iris blushed,

"Don't try!" she said defiantly, "This doesn't change anything!"

"Of course it doesn't." Zephyrus agreed. Iris rested her head at his chest and sniffled.

"You're mean. And heartless! You don't even know how to handle a woman! You touch me in the most uncouth way! And-and you're a cheat! I'll never forgive you!" she ranted. Zephyrus laughed breezily,

"Yes. Yes. That I am."

"I hate you." she said, shifting her position so she faced him, almost in his lap.

"I know." he whispered. Iris straddled his hips and leaned closer, fluttering her eyes closed and parting her lips slightly.

Zephyrus found that irresistible.

It took him seconds before he realized that this was an invitation. He leaned in and closed the gap between them.

He had grown to lust kissing Iris, the way her lips moved with the uncertainty of an unexperienced kisser. Zephyrus tried his luck by tracing his tongue across her bottom lip again, she responded this time, parting her lips a bit wider to give his tongue entrance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned backwards teasingly, causing her to lay on top of him as he pressed his back to the floor. Iris pulled away with an angry pout.

"What was that for?" she asked. Zephyrus shrugged,

"I felt like it."

**KHIONE**

Something was wrong. She knew it. Iris hadn't been talking to her since the beginning of the week. That was normal enough, but she couldn't shake the feeling. Khione ran her fingers over her body and coated herself with an aura in which she wouldn't melt or feel hot. She would go visit Iris for the first time. She left her room and told her father where she was going. He looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face and muttered,

"Very well."

Leaving her castle wasn't something she did everyday, but when she did, she meant business.

"Where are you going?" she heard a voice say,

"Ya dear, where ya heading to?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Uncles." she said tiredly,

"You sure?" her uncle said, stepping in her path. His auburn curls shone as if wet. His pale, freckled skin was adorned with two, large, blue surrounded by eyelashes that glistened with dew.

"Yes Uncle Notus." she sighed, "I'm visiting." Her other two uncles stepped beside Notus.

"Who ya visiting?" her other uncle said. His oiled muscles and slicked back, blonde hair almost made her laugh. But his accent threw it over the top.

"Iris, my friend. I don't think she has been well." Khione thought she saw her Uncle Zephyrus jump at the name, 'Iris'

"Oh, her." He mumbled. "All right then." they left her alone.

Something was definitely wrong.

She climbed up the scorching palace stairs and greeted Helios.

"Oh, welcome!" he said, "Here to see my daughter?"

"Oh yes, If I may?" Khione replied. Helios nodded and she burst up the stairs and into the first room.

"Iris!" she said, her feet felt like they were on fire.

"Oh Khione!" she said, shocked. She was on her bed flat on her stomach and writing on a scroll. "Why did you come! You know heat isn't the place for you!"

"I thought my powers could work." Khione gulped. "Come, let's go to my palace instead." Iris transported Khione and herself to Boreas' palace. She didn't want Khione to be in pain for any longer.

"What were you thinking?" Iris shouted, "Marching up to my room like that! What did you think you were going to see?"

"Nothing!" Khione shouted back, "I just thought… never mind." There was a silence until they calmed down. "Sorry." Khione muttered. "I feared for you. I thought…"

"That's all right." Iris whispered, "Nothing happened. I just got a new job. I write for the paper too."

"Oh." Khione said, "Well I thought you might like to know that my father has been forming better bonds with my uncles, have you?"

"What?!" Iris jumped. "Me? Bonds with your uncles? No…"

"I meant have _you_ bonded better with _your _uncles and aunts. You told me your dad was a bit of a pariah when it came to relatives."

"Oh yes I- MMMmf!" Iris was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Iris! Please tell me if you're not comfortable with my uncle Zephyrus!" Khione pleaded. "Don't avoid me!" Iris pushed her away.

"Oh my goodness, I couldn't breathe in there!" she laughed, but moved to a more serious expression. "I'm not very comfortable with your uncle, Khione. He's intent on me, won't leave me be."

"Alright, I'll talk to him!" Khione said happily, "He won't bother you after, I'm his favorite niece!"

"Right." Iris said, "Let's catch up, shall we then?"

**ZEPHYRUS**

"Uncle!" A woman called, "Uncle, can I have words with you?" Zephyrus was just in the middle of telling the nymphs his sad backstory about his mother who abandoned him and a father who abused him.

"Yes?" he said, irritated. Khione shoo-ed the nymphs away and put her hands on her hips.

"Iris tells me you've been bothering her."

"Has she now?" Zephyrus inquired.

"Yes. Now don't go near her." Khione snapped. She turned on her heels and stormed away.

Hmm. Interesting.

* * *

_Yes, I know. OMG why do you ship this ftw! But no, I love this pairing...really._


	5. Inspirational Iced Cream

** Night Blooming Rose: Eheh well, I'm glad you like the story then! We'll see how he is later on then!**

** Renee Swan: Your comment means so much to me! Here, let me explain this. Zephyrus is the god of wind, so I was trying to capture him as fickle. Iris is intact very naive, so I'm glad people can sense this in my writing. And yes, Zephyrus is termed to be a playboy :/ that's what I'm going for. I like going for the ugly truth in my writing. I'm nowhere near to being offended by your comment, but I really do ship these two. Like, really bad.**

* * *

**ZEPHYRUS**

_So that's how she wants to play it huh? _Zephyrus laughed to himself, _Well two can play at that._

"So, I bother you huh?" he said, nonchalantly pressing his back against the wall of her room.

"What are you doing in my room?" Iris pressed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer _mine _either."

Zephyrus let out a growl of irritation. "I came to ask you the question. Do I bother you really? We both know what's been going on. I think it's time we step it up."

"If by 'step it up' you mean get under the sheets, then dream on because you're getting nowhere." Iris smirked as she watched the god's jaw drop.

"What?" he said, his eyes narrowed. "Are you _implying_ something?"

"Don't play dumb, Zephyrus. I know when a man wants something. I _am _the goddess of rainbows."

"Don't pretend that you've been faking everything! You-you _kissed _me!" The god's flustered expression eased into a collected one. "Oh, I get it. Playing the player, right?"

Iris turned her back and commenced her work of cleaning her father's armor.

"Do you want to try it out at least?" Zephyrus suggested. Iris shook her head.

"No thank you." she said smoothly. He huffed. He was not going to be humiliated like this.

"Let me take you out." he said, almost pleading. She turned around to face him.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Pick you up in an hour!" he called, before leaving the room. He wasn't going to have the goddess tell her friends that she turned him down, or something like that. He had a reputation to keep. He would make her like him, then he would have the upper hand.

* * *

The god wasn't good at waiting. But he supposed girls had that one universal rule to keep the guys waiting on their first date, or is that what this was? A date?

"Iris!" he called impatiently, "I haven't got all day!"

When the goddess came out of her room, Zephyrus couldn't help but give himself a face-palm.

"What took you so long?" he drawled, "You're not dolled up at all!" she shrugged mysteriously and tugged at her white dress. Obviously the most conservative one from her closet. _Ugh. _She would be the death of him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Zephyrus laughed,

"Where do you want to go?" he stopped himself, "Wait, no. I'll choose." after what seemed like hours, he said. " How about we go to… _an ice-cream place?"_

"Iced cream?" she said, "Oh, of course. Let's go then."

* * *

Zephyrus settled down with a cup of vanilla-honey ice-cream. Iris wished for a berry flavored one.

"You know why I like iced cream?" Iris said after eating half her cup,

"Why."

"It's like inspiration to me."

"What? How?" he inquired, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"It just shows that everybody can have a fruitful transformation." she said, a matter-of-factly. "Iced cream is the transformation from milk to something enjoyable."

"Some people enjoy milk." Zephyrus pointed out.

"They drink it with sugar, technically that's still a transformation." Iris sniffed.

"But what about the people who drink it _without _sugar?"

"You're missing the point!" Iris said, seriously. "I'm trying to tell you that some people can be changed for good!"

"And I'm trying to tell you that some people don't mind being updated!" Zephyrus replied.

They ate the rest in silence.


End file.
